The 3 Day's
by Revengermajestyliberator
Summary: Ninian woke up one day, only to find out the one she loves is missing. Based on a support conversation in Binding Blade, and I don't own Fire Emblem. Please read, rate and review.


Well, this is the first Fire Emblem related story I wrote, and its Eliwood and Ninian. Yay so this is based on one of the supports in Binding Blade about how Eliwood once went missing for three days just to find a flower for his wife. Oh yeah, I wrote this as my test in English, which was to put forty words in the story try to guess which words, although I am gonna change the formatting as it might be hard for some of you guys, so hope you find this ok.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Fire Emblem series

* * *

The castle was calm, as a girl with teal hair rubbed her eyes as she woke up to register where she was. She was in the main bedroom of Castle Pherae. Pherae was a location in the Lycian league, one of the nations in the continent of Elibe. As she stood up, she looked around.

"Eliwood?" The girl asked, but she saw no one there, frantic the girl ran out the room as she looked around the castle for the person. In her rush she accidentally bumped into two knights, one has blue hair and the other one has purple hair.

"Oh, Miss Isadora, Sir Marcus! I'm so sorry."

In response the one with the blue hair, Isadora proceeded to help her.

"Lady Ninian? What is wrong?"

"Yes, you seem to be rushing out."

After a short reprieve, the girl was finally able to say what she wanted to say.

"It's Eliwood." This person is the marquess or the head of the castle and overall, the entirety of Pherae.

"What about Lord Eliwood?"

"He's not here."

Both Marcus and Isadora's eyes widened at this.

"Isadora stay with Lady Ninian, we're going to find Lord Eliwood!" Marcus then ran off immediately to call his fellow knights. The rest of the castle has no feeling of lackluster, their beloved marquess is missing.

Meanwhile Ninian sobbed, the lachrymose girl no longer controlling herself.

"W-what if Eliwood left because he doesn't love me, and he bilked his way out of this."

"That's nonsense! Lord Eliwood is not one to do that, he enfranchised a lot of the masses, and was our leader during the fight against Nergal if you recall. I assure you my lady, this pain is only ephemeral. He would rather die than rescind his love for you."

Meanwhile, on a nearby mountain, a person with red hair is trekking up the mountain. He is Eliwood of Pherae.

"I have to find it fast, for her."

The marquess could potentially have accolades for his service as a warrior, leader and hero. Hector, marquess of Ostia, the leading territory of Lycia, has given him plaudit for his skills and he is even regarded as the greatest knight of the entire realm. As he proceeded, he immediately stopped in his tracks and raised his arm up. Not one second later an arrow went through the spot where his arm was. It would have caused a laceration had he not avoided. Upon closer inspection, he saw that the arrow was envenomed. He immediately took a defensive stance as he looked around him and he saw several bandits, one with a bow. He was considering that the person might give a harangue, but instead.

"Impressive that you were able to dodge that, but we have a plethora of arrows and one you. GET HIM!" On that moment the bandits charged at him. But Eliwood was an adroit fighter, so instead of pulling out his sword immediately, he waited at the right moment to trip the bandit, and using that momentum, he unsheathed his sword as he parried the bandit's companions effortlessly. This made Eliwood realize what would have happened if the arrow had hit him. He could have gotten blighted with a debility the worst might be a poison that would hinder him from moving.

"He's too good, pull back you worms!" The bandits conceded that this was a fight they would not win, and so with that they left the marquess throwing out noxious gas as if assuming the swordsman was going to follow them with some tripping on the abrasive surface.

The man sighed in relief as he sheathed his sword. He was right to ensconce his status as marquess, the bandits would surely return if they know who he was. But now, they would think he is another sell sword. Fortunately for him, his decision to be laconic in the situation worked in his favor.

"That guy, he must be a harbinger for a group of bandits in this area."

But he had no time for such trivial matters he needed to get moving. He then went to a town, where surprisingly the place was replete with people like bandits or thieves. No law to abrogate as no law exists here. People considered honest are cynical bigots, not being affable and refusing to accept people with a sword even if it is only to protect themselves, or any other good use of the item. Seeing no choice in the matter, he proceeded to go to the inn. On the way, he passed by countless numbers of credulous people being fooled by bombasts. He could see their tawdry "merchandise" being obfuscated to fool others. Apparently such things are rife in places like this. And on cases where the thieves were caught, they try to be poignant, but at that point, they are seen for the timorous thieves that they are. After that, they would face such abasement in front of fellow thieves so cases like this barely happen.

"Hello sir, do you know where to find a certain item?" When the innkeeper heard this, his face shivered in fear.

"No sir, that flower can only be found near a bandit's den." But still Eliwood was adamant and after promising remuneration the innkeeper finally acquiesced to his request as well as mentioning one last message.

"I suggest that you at least wait until daybreak, it might have been a long day, and a languid person cannot possibly handle that much bandits."

So Eliwood decided to rest there for a day, and soon he left to get it, soon he found it, and knowing he wasted much time, rushed back to Pherae.

Meanwhile, back in Pherae, three days had passed after Eliwood went missing. The castle was so crepuscular that it wouldn't sound wrong to say that the castle has no sun shining on it. So when he returned, the whole castle was in an uproar, where possibly, legions of people, some knights some civilians, rushed out to greet him.

"Lord Eliwood!"

But what made him happier the most was his beloved Ninian, who he affectionately nuzzled.

Later that day she asked, "Eliwood, where did you go?"

"Well, I wanted to propose, and as a sign of engagement." The flower that the marquess showed was Ninian's favorite flower.

"OH OF COURSE ELIWOOD! I love you!"

* * *

Wow, there are people still posting about Rekka no Ken YAY :D Anywho please read rate and review please :)


End file.
